Kidnapped
by FelicisThunder
Summary: For years, the mighty Laxus Dreyar has been dubbed a beast, but an unfortunate encounter turns the table around. Will he be accepting enough to step down from the pinnacle of leadership to the nadir of servitude?
1. Night Falls

**Author's Notes**: This is the same fic I wrote several months ago until it was purged. The plot line will be very similar but not exact because I lost the original files and I had to rewrite the whole thing. Initially, I decided not to rewrite it, but several very kind people private messaged me and asked me to post it back on, and so, here it is.

**Disclaimer**: All characters used, mentioned or in anyway within the grips of this fanfic are owned by the awesome Fairy Tail creator, Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**- NIGHT FALLS

* * *

The four of us march past the terrains of southern Fiore before dropping our sacks and settle within a deep green forest. We hear the sound of chattering monkeys and birds blending with the noise of a distant waterfall as we decide to stay the night there. The sun is sinking down, night has almost fallen and our vigilance rises to counter the devils of the night.

"The three of you, set up a campfire. I am going to look for some water and food somewhere around here." I say to my three minions.

"Okay." Fried says, probably the most reasonable of the three, as he slashes down a small tree with his blade into many logs of wood. Bickslow flashes a green light toward the logs and they burn, hot red and smoky.

"Do you want me to accompany you, Master?" asks Evergreen.

"No need, I'll go by myself." I walk toward the darkness, away from the fire, even deeper and closer to the heart of the forest. As I walk, I hear the sound of a waterfall intensify. It takes me twenty minutes of walking pace to reach a beautiful scenery of falling, pure clear water. It is a huge pool, surrounded by many trees around.

I have not bathed for the past two days and it has been quite dirty and dusty, so I remove the huge fluffy robe covering my body and dump it on a stone by the edge of the waterfall.

I reach for the top button of my purple shirt and unbutton it, but then I sense someone else's presence. I immediately turn my head around and shoot a bolt of lightning in that direction. Three trees fall apart, but I can see no one. I shoot another bolt into the opposite direction. The darkness is illuminated for a second, then two more trees tumble, but still, nobody.

Maybe it is just my feeling.

I continue unbuttoning my shirt, one button by one until all six buttons are undone. I pull apart the left and right counterparts and slide the top attire to my back before dropping the shirt onto the same stone I placed my robe on. I then proceed with my tight trousers. Unbuttoning the hinge, I slide the zipper open and pushes my pants down. I then place them on the same stone.

One last time, I look around to see if anyone is there. It is already dark, the only light bathing upon the forest is that of the moon and the faraway stars, but somewhat I get the feeling of being watched. Nonetheless, I slide my boxers, leaving me completely naked, and raise a foot then plunge into the cold water.

I can feel my feet touching the soft sand and silt underneath the waterfall. It is a shallow landform, when I stand erect the water level barely reaches my chest.

The sound of twigs breaking and footsteps then enter my ear. Someone is coming. I stand guard, my clothes at sight if I want to run away, and from the darkness of the forest surrounding me, three figures of humans appear. I let a breath go as I realize they are Fried, Bickslow and Evergreen.

"It took you so long so we decided to go and check." Fried says.

"It turns out you are bathing." Evergreen states, "Can we join?"

My eyes narrow and squint, "Really?"

"Yeah! We haven't cleaned ourselves in days now!" Bickslow proclaims. "Starting tomorrow we are going to train very hard we won't have time to take stupid baths."

I sigh. "Fine."

"Yay!" Evergreen bellows before she casually strips her dress alongside Fried unbuttoning his jacket and Bickslow dismantling his robe. I bury my face underwater until the three of them have completely stripped and entered the pool. Fried and Bickslow approach the spot where the waterfall breaks and stand peacefully under the heavy falling water while Evergreen finds a spot by the corner to lean on the rocks while tidying her brown hair.

We soak ourselves for a period of time. The cold water makes us chill somehow, but I constantly spark little bolts of lightning into the water to raise the temperature without producing enough current to electrocute my three underlings. Sometimes I just wish for times like this, when everything is normal and you just rest with no worries, but as mages these occasions are just plain rare.

After twenty minutes, each of us drinks an amount of the water and keep more for supplies. Water is scarce when you are traveling. However, when we stand up to get our clothes and return to camp, the voice of a man resonates through my ears. The leaves of trees surrounding us rustle heavily, shaking somehow.

"I have come to pick you up, Laxus..." the voice says.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Who is what?" Bickslow replies.

"That voice. Whose voice is that?" I question back.

"Nobody spoke anything." Evergreen says. "You must be imagining things."

"No, it was very clear." I say as I exit the pool and walk towards the stone where I placed my clothes. I extend an arm to grab my boxers, but before I can reach it, vines appear from the darkness of the group of trees in front of us. The Raijinshuu immediately jump over to my side and attempt to protect me, the four of us still completely buck naked.

Fried launches script writings that induces wilting in the vines, Evergreen gives a fierce look at the vines which then turn to stone, Bickslow orders his babies a V formation which then shoot green light, roasting the vines and burning them.

The vines keep coming. This time they are twice larger and thicker, but the three of them manage to slay them apart.

After three more rounds of vines, the voice returns. "Laxus, I have come to get you."

The darkness of the forest combined with the cold voice runs a jolt through my spine, but I stand my guard. However, on the spur of a moment, four gigantic roots come from the ground we step on and each binds to each of us.

"Run!" I shout before I abruptly release thunder within the radius of five meters. The Raijinshuu immediately jump away as the roots and vines are destroyed, but then more approach us from below. I take no step from the spot I am standing on, but my minions keep on moving away and away.

I try shooting thunder bolts in all directions in hope of protecting my three subordinates, but many roots hinder my sight and my bolts barely destroy those reaching to me. I slash off the strand-like structures, many of them, and spot my three sycophants destroying some on their own, too, but after three seconds, the roots destroy themselves and explode, tangling us in a huge blast of fueled hot red ball.

Smoke escapes into the air. I manage to protect myself, and I hope my minions are fine, but when the smoke clears, I see three naked, unconscious bodies of my minions bound together to the trunk of a large tree.

* * *

The next chapter will come soon and hopefully be better than this. I'll try harder to keep this within an M rating. Please review, by the way.


	2. Fading Into the Night

**Author's Notes**: Here is the second chapter. Fast, right? Please, please, please, PLEASE, review.

**Disclaimer**: Again, Hiro Mashima owns all the characters used in this literary piece.

* * *

I look at the three comatose bodies bound to the tree trunk. Looking at them, I feel reminded of a certain past incident. This is like the Phantom Lord incident repeating itself. Is this the consequence of not helping Fairy Tail back then? And due to that the universe is paying back at me by hanging the bodies of my three subordinates?

Well, you know what, fuck that! In my defense, I have drastically changed from the complete bastard I was back then. Now I am an entirely new person, a much more calm, peaceful and less selfish human being. How dare whoever did this. I won't go around accepting this.

But I realize this is no time to evaluate myself. This is the time to fight back. The guy with that voice from the air is playing with me. He is fucking teasing me, so let's teach him who I am. I am Laxus, the proud S-class mage of Fairy Tail, and though I got expelled once, it was because I was simply too strong. I gather energy and concentrate it into my two arms. Small but noticeable yellow sparks ignite and crackle, sizzling as I lift my hands to the level and in the direction of the tree.

I narrow my focus and look at the central point of the tree trunk. Ready to blast hot lightning, the coarse voice from the air comes back. "You might end up exploding them."

SERIOUSLY, WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY?

But, that sentence does sound logical. It did not occur to me the good probability of that happening. However much I hate to admit it, this might be a trap and the voice might be right. I extinguish the sparks and retort, "RELEASE THEM NOW, YOU FUCKING BASTARD VOICE!"

"Calm down. I think we have not been properly introduced. My name is Azuma." The voice says.

"Azuma? I don't care. Release them now, or at least show yourself so that I can fucking kill you."

"Watch your words. One snap of my finger can kill your friends. Though it's not like I care. After all, they are just a hindrance to my goal."

"Goal? Seriously, what is it that you fucking want?"

"You."

Man, what the fuck?

I squint my bored eyes. "Just stop this crap. Surrender and I won't hurt you." It might not be a good idea for me to threaten someone who is in a better position of threatening me, but I don't know what else I can do.

"Hurt me? You don't even know where I am, let alone attack me. Furthermore, I should be the one saying that line." the voice commands, "Surrender yourself, Laxus, and I will not hurt your friends."

"Are you kidding me? Never, you motherfucker."

"Well then, if you won't budge I'll just blow your friends up into tiny pieces." He taunts.

This guy is low. He is just not man enough to fight me so he threatens others important to me. What a crab.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" When the words reach my ears, the wind grows stronger. Trees quiver, leaves shed, ravens chatter then fly away in flocks. The water in the pool behind me turbulently shakes from left to right then back. The ground trembles insignificantly, but I can feel the slight turbulence.

After all, it is risky to take that slight chance of him playing nice. This is a complete stranger and he is playing hostage.

I take a minute to reconsider my options. First option, I can destroy that tree, but there is still that huge chance of the tree exploding and killing my defenseless guild mates. Second option, I can follow what he says and if his words are trustworthy I can safely earn three lives.

After all, I have to get to the bottom of this, and if to achieve it I have to play along with his games, I'll have to do it.

"Okay, I surrender. What do you want from me?" I finally say.

"I did not figure you would give up so easily, but very well," he says.

Before he can continue, I cut in his words, "How can I be sure that your words are trustworthy?"

"You can't. I do not guarantee anything. Each of the options you are faced with has its own risks, this option is simply the one with the lowest level."

He is right. "Fine." I mutter.

"From this second on, follow my instructions delicately and your friends' lives might most likely be spared. Go to Tenrou Island right now. Find a tree that bears eight-pronged leaves and is surrounded by yellow Vinixian bushes. You will find me there. It should not be very hard to locate."

I narrow my brows. "Tenrou Island?"

"Just do as I say if you want your friends spared. This is the safest of all your choices."

"Fine, whatever." I reply as I walk toward the pile of my clothes and grab my boxers. This journey is going to suck, so at least I have to be dressed.

"Did I tell you to wear clothes? Drop that." the voice continues.

"What?"

"Do as I say if you want your friends to stay alive. Go to Tenrou Island as you are now. Nobody told you to wear any form of attire."

I take in a breath, a deep one at that, as I drop my boxers onto the wet ground. "You son of a bitch."

* * *

I hover across towns, completely naked, using lightning as a force to keep myself in the high air and a drive to move forward. I simply hope nobody noticed me. I used a tremendous amount of energy to propel me high into the sky and out of anyone's field of vision. I constantly hide above clouds, and it hits me that the higher you get, the lower the temperature is. Over time of being in the air, my body gets exposed to the cold, and my crotch gets rather breezy. Moreover, the wind tonight is bitingly frigid.

After three long hours of using up a lot of my energy, withstanding the cold as well as constantly looking downwards to see if anyone spots me, I land down and arrive at the coast line of the holy Fairy island.

I cannot believe I spent seven hours sleeping in this island. Time does fly when you don't care. I'll just have to deal with this issue quickly and resume training.

I head forward and roam the insides of the island. It turns out looking for the tree Azuma instructed me to find takes more time than a normal hide and seek game. The darkness of the night makes it even more difficult to search. I repeatedly mistake the leaves as having eight extensions.

However, I then spot a tree that stands not as a group to other trees. It occupies a huge space on its own. The bundle of other trees stands quite far apart from it. I immediately leap over to check it out. It is not an enormous tree. It is only roughly taller than me, but the trunk is huge and fat. I squat to my feet. Yellow bushes. I have never seen a Vinixian bush before, but I guess this is the right tree.

I stand back up and look towards the leaves on the trees. Eight prongs, exactly.

Not to waste even more time, I shout, "You said I can find you here! Where are you?"

_Silence_.

Shit, this guy is really testing me. Don't say he is tricking me into doing this. I cannot believe I actually trusted him. "I did as you say! Now what?" I continue shouting.

After three minutes of that, finally something answers to me. Trees around me start to move towards each other, tree trunks enlarge and merge, forming a tall row of tall trees. The trees around me then enlarge and expand until they collectively form a huge wall surrounding me and the eight-pronged-leafed brown walls of trees gather into one, forming one huge trap cell encaging me and the tree inside. The Vinixian bushes glow pale yellow, somewhat orange such that I can now see quite properly within the walled compound.

It now feels like being inside a Halloween pumpkin that is lit up.

"What should I do?" I utter.

"Nothing. Do not move. Do not do anything at all. Do not oppose anything." Azuma's voice returns, now much clearer and more amplifying. "Just stay where you are and I will do everything for you from here on. Don't worry, I guarantee you will not be harmed."

* * *

Okay, I know, it is kind of short and not in any way good. But I am trying to get there, so help me by giving me advice a.k.a. REVIEW. Please, please, please, please! It will only take a few seconds. Anonymous reviews are turned on, you don't have to login or anything. PLEASE.


	3. Under the Starry Sky

**Author's Notes:** For anyone who has felt they read this fanfic before, yes this is the exact fanfic of the same title. Despite that, just treat this as a completely new fanfic. I have forgotten what I wrote before so I am rewriting it completely new now.

**Warning**: Yaoi, bondage, suggestive themes, lexical portrayal of nudity and sexual activity, coarse language.

**Thank you to: **All reviewers, all subscribers and of the sort. I love you all.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine.

* * *

UNDER THE STARRY SKY

* * *

Distrust fuelling the inside of me, I narrow my eyes in suspicion but I unwillingly utter a word. "Fine."

I then hear something from behind me coming from the circular line of tree wall. I shift my body position in such an angle as to look around to find huge, thick tree roots materializing from the walls. I rotate my head back and forth to see roots exactly like those coming from in front of me also coming from behind. I stand guard to fight those visually awkward things, but I realize that if I make a move, there is a decent likelihood that Fried, Bickslow and Evergreen will get killed. I simply do not know what this guy I am dealing with has under his sleeves.

Then, out of the blue, one of the roots encircles my left arm.

I squint my eyes, my eyebrows nearing each other as I drag my lower jaw and bash my teeth against one another, repulsed by the contact the strange structure makes with my hand.

A silent fuming escaped my cords before I slash the vine with a saber of lightning. Another gigantic root comes my way and tries to come around my right arm. I broaden my naked shoulders, gather energy in my arms and immediately slice the incoming structure with thunder before it touches my arm. Some more of almost twenty more roots approach my unmoving body before I manage to destroy every single one of them, until I decide the attack is never going to end unless I destroy the _source_ of the roots.

The wall.

Without much thinking, I speed my way towards the huge wall and plan on destroying it altogether. I ready myself to strike and run its circumference, my footsteps firm and strong. A number of vines try to hinder my movements. Every step I take I can count at least three huge vines trying to get at me. I roast them with hot light, withering them with noticeable grey smoke lines coming out of them. I reach a small spitting distance from the wall and unleash a lightning sword, preparing to pierce it all the way through but before I can do so, Azuma's forcible voice reverberates through the compound.

"Stop." It is that simple word that stops me in my track. I slide my eyeball along the conjunctiva to hear voice coming somewhere around from the tree. Is he _inside_ the tree?

"Why are you so apprehensive? I am going to do you no harm."

"Apprehensive? This is called self-defense, you bastard. You captured my comrades, and now you are pulling some strings to draw me in. Do you think I would dance in your hand like a docile puppet?"

"Then what do you want!?" His voice belled out high, echoing against the wall a couple of times. "You are the one who agreed to this! I did not make you come here. If you had wanted to let your friends die in my arms, I would let you go this second!"

"I did not agree to the fact that I was going to be attacked by some tree roots. The only thing I agreed to was that I would go here. We have not come to terms since then." I reply with an equally condescending tone.

"If you want so, let's put this into terms." He replies with a lowered voice, "I'll explain to you what I need you for. According to that I would let you decide whether or not you would like to partake in this matter. If you agree, you **must** obey my instructions. However, If you do not, the exact second you say 'No',"

"You will kill my friends. Fair enough. Begin explaining where I am in the picture." I release myself of the lightning sword, disabling it before heaving a deep breath and silently putting my arms down.

"Seven years ago, I belonged to the now-disbanded Grimoire Heart, and at the zenith of our mission, I fought a mage of your guild- Erza Scarlet." The voice explains. "I was on the verge of victory, but along the process I overused my magic- the magic of trees, the Great Tree Arc. Unfortunately, the effect is the degradation into the form of a tree. Through the past seven dormant years, all of the creatures on this island have been put to sleep in effect of a Fairy Magic- except me."

"So, where do I come in the picture?" I hastily question him.

"You are the **key** to returning my human form. You have the greatest potential, as well as the most inexplicable power of all the mages in your guild, and that includes Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, as well as your Grandfather, who claims the titles of one of the strongest mages of this time and whose power has rarely been paralleled to."

"You are forgetting Natsu Dragneel. In a set of years he might be able to surpass me."

"He is not good enough. On a side note, you are the chosen one- I am no longer going over the choices of my candidates."

"Fine, you may continue elaborating." I say.

"Putting that aside, I need your power. Your power of utter brilliance to revive me from this appalling form. Lend me your power, Laxus. I beg you." He pleads. "With _your_ magical power I can regain _mine._"

I pause for a second. "I guess there is no helping it. You have my three of my comrades as hostages. I'll have to play along. But promise me you will never disrupt any of my guild mates in the future. If you have business with me, involve me. Only me. Do not involve anyone else."

"I promise." He says. "I just need a final confirmation. Is it a yes or a no? If you say yes, there is no backing down. No backing down at all."

"Yes. It is a yes. I'll give you how much ever you need. I am known to replenish magic quickly anyway. But after that, remember your promise."

"Certainly." He replies. "You'll have to remember something too though- no backing down."

"YES! Gosh, will you stop butchering me? I keep my promises."

"Fair enough." As he says so, the tree roots resume their attack on me. A tree root emerges from the wall and crawls in the air towards me.

**Shit, why did I promise him I will not back down?**

Then, on the spur of a moment, a huge fuzzy green tentacle with the structure of tennis ball coverings materializes from the tree root. I manage to catch a good look at it. It is has a large hole at the tip, and somewhat looks like an extremely long and large, green hose. The pipe-shaped structure then forcefully breaks into my gaping mouth. I feel my dry lips crack as the huge vine penetrates my mouth, shaping it into a round 'O'. As the green tentacle touches the wall of my mouth, I feel the texture of soft wool fabric brush against my gums. I press my teeth against the hose-like structure and attempt to bite it. It is hard yet soft at the same time, and to put it simply, the vine is like... a penis.

From here on, everything goes extremely fast I barely realize.

The vine then starts to secrete and deposit a gooey, jelly-like substance into my mouth. Slimy, the solid-like yet liquid substance trickles rapidly down my throat without my trying much to swallow it. A slight bitter taste stings my tongue, causing me to cringe. I have never tasted any, but I guess this is how a sample of semen tastes like. And that is when I realize this thing inside my mouth is like a replica of a penis that never stops ejaculating.

I try to spit the pungent liquid out, but the green hose-shaped tentacle fills my mouth up I can hardly move my jaws anymore, and before I know it, I forcefully swallow two gulps of the semen-like liquid to get rid of it from my wet mouth. However, the secretion does not move into a halt. The vine secretes a small blob of the liquid every several seconds, and within two minutes or so I begin to consume it like water.

As that happens, I notice myself feeling rather weak. I grow drowsy and my body feels a little lifeless. My vision starts to get blurry. The glowing bushes in front of me blurs away into large dots of orange light. Crap, this liquid must have some kind of effect.

Why did I fucking swallow it?

Stay strong. I am not backing down.

I then try to not swallow anymore, but it proves useless. Though mildly tasteless, my throat cannot seem to stop swallowing until my body falls into a more worrying state of weakness. Five minutes slowly pass by and I find myself about to collapse. The thick root from which the green tentacle emerged then reaches me by the arm and keeps me erect, pivoting my weight on my hanging arm.

I squint my eyes really hard to try and see more clearly. Several other roots emerge from the wall and keep coming to support my weight. With great effort, I turn my neck around a little only to find some roots coming from the wall at the opposite of the round room. I can barely see them due to the fucking liquid effect, but more worryingly I can feel the roots coming in contact with my skin. One huge one reaches my feet, another binds to my thighs, one wraps around my right arm, and another encircles my waist, and I can now tell I am bound in a web of entangled gigantic tree roots.

I try to move my limbs to try to see if I can forcefully escape somehow. I shout in my brain as I strongly command myself, "Move!". But nothing happens. Not even a muscle.

Unable to support my own weight, I then feel my flaccid body being dragged by the vines backward towards the tree at the center of the compound. Despite the numbness covering some areas of my body, I still feel the movement as I notice the bushes in front of me get smaller and when the vines drag my body until my back rests on the trunk of the single tree in the entire roofless room.

The coarseness of the tree skin hits my bare back and buttocks. I rest my naked body on the tree as I hear the sound of something happening.

My eyes now closed, I feel the vines holding my arms move upward and pin my hands on top of my head. I can feel beads of sweat expose themselves on my skin as my body is fastened on the trunk and made vulnerable from head to toe.

I think in my mind to try moving again, but nothing happens. It is like the nerve pathways from my brain to the muscles are severed. But even if I am able to move the bondage is completely cutting it down. My torso is practically unmovable due to the attachment to the tree trunk, and the vines and roots are attaching my hands and feet to the tree.

I open my eyes again, then squint as I see something coming.

I see many more hose-shaped green fuzzy tentacles, of significantly smaller size, but the same texture, color and species as the fucking strange penis-shaped, liquid-secreting vine in my mouth, slowly_ morph out_ from the brown tree roots holding my body. It is impossible to count within a second but with a rough estimate I would have to say there are more than fifty of those. They proceed to slither around like soft-skinned snakes around my body, curling across and underneath the rigid roots like flexible rubber. As they move, I can see gooey liquid, which I perceive as exactly the same liquid as what I have been eating the past ten minutes, coming out of mediocrely small holes at the tips of the tentacles. As they move, they spread the oily liquid around like spreading jam on a toast.

I sense one tentacle crawling onto my left arm and slathering the gooey liquid upon my skin. The lubricant makes me feel warm and wet, somewhat like massage oil. The tentacle then continues to travel its way under a tree root and towards my shoulder. I feel another tentacle moving above a root and then on my thigh before secreting the semen-like substance on the surface. Several longer tentacles curl around my body, some encircle around my knees, some around my chest, others on my stomach and some more on my limbs.

The vines proceed to slither around for another half a hour, and by the end of it, I look down upon my body to find my skin completely covered in hot, oily semen and my cock blatantly hard. Due to the warm jelly-like liquid settling down all over my skin, the tentacles move with greater ease than ever. They slide over and under and across without much effort, but that spells a larger threat for me. Two vines delicately move upward to my chest and their mouths cling to my two nipples, before they start sucking. Hard.

I feel my breath get a little heavy as I feel magical energy escape from my two nipples. With every second, the sucking gets more and more intense. They take in my magical energy like Cana consumes booze. I gulp hard, and to my disappointment, what I did was simply swallow even more of the somewhat poisonous semen liquid thing.

My eyes stare desperately and blankly at the blurry night sky above me. The stars look like incredibly minuscule dots of yellow light. I heave a heavy breath as I realize I should have never let myself fall into his trap.

But it is too late.

I try not to faint as the suction force grows even more powerful, causing even more magical energy to escape my body. The tentacles clinging and sucking on my nubs feels inexplicably similar to the sucking of human mouths. Somehow I am sure this species does not exist. I am sure he has the ability to create plants of characteristics he want and make them secrete weird liquids, as well as use them to his advantage.

Then, on the spur of a moment, five tentacles on my thigh stop moving and peck their mouths on my prominent thighs before starting to suck like the tentacles on my nipples. I feel a jolt run through my spine as well as the urge to bash my feet around as five mouths simultaneously kiss my upper legs. However, the bondage of the huge tree roots made movement impossible.

I feel like shouting all the offensive words there are in the book in all languages known to mankind, but the stupid tentacle in my mouth prevents me from doing so. This is the ultimate form of bondage and torture and sexual harassment.

A set of roughly ten tentacles stop moving and proceed to attack my skin with forceful sucking. Somewhat five peck vigorously on my left arm- some on my biceps, some on my triceps and the rest on my upper arm. The same number does the same on my right arm. The sucking gets gradually harder with every passing minute. All tentacles simultaneously slurp harder and harder, drinking my magical energy and draining a lot of it out of my body. Another set then makes it move. This time, six tentacles reach for my stomach and each clings to each of the bulge of my six pack abdominals. I let out a desperate moan as my back slightly tightens in agony. I sense power escaping each of the six muscular structures on my toned stomach.

Two vines then make their way to my shoulders and two more on my neck. Another pair then reaches for my open armpits. They forcefully suck on them, causing me to let out a squeal of tingle and pain. I feel my hanging arms try to jump though that was ultimately impossible as well.

I utter the word, "Stop!" in my gag, which comes out as a very squeaky, unintelligible noise. "Stop, stop, please!" But nothing does the trick. I have never felt so weak and vulnerable in my entire life.

But Azuma does not seem to care. A tentacle travels towards my buttocks and forces its way through as it enters my hole. I jolt in surprise and pain as the object penetrates my self-proclaimed sacred opening. I feel the tree roots holding my feet start to pull my legs apart from each other, and as they do so, the tentacle inside my opening penetrates deeper. My feet drift apart with every inch the tentacle pushes inside my hole until I feel my stomach completely churn. I then realize that the tentacle has reached a really deep spot nothing has ever stuck up to before. I immediately feel the urge to vomit.

Just as I am about to be certain that the torture cannot get any worse, some two vines delicately curl around and reach for my cock. They grip hard and start to forcefully squeeze my erect genitalia. However much pleasurable it sounds, I still cannot admit it was completely pleasant.

I strongly moan like I have never done before in my life for the next painful hour in which the tentacles all drink out a plenty lot of my magical essence, drawing out as much as they can from within my vessel. The tentacles gripping my cock continue to squeeze, harder and harder until my cock is red like a hard raw frozen sausage. The tentacle inside my ass inexplicably expands inside my asshole, enlarging my opening from within. Alongside that, it secretes the hot liquid into my hole, making it rather slippery.

Meanwhile, the vines on my nipples begin to twist around, gyrating like my nipples are unfitted screws. I feel my breath get even more tense and sweat mixing with the thorough wetness of my skin. The six tentacles clinging each to my six pack abdominals then lightly chew.

My vision has been at the least impaired at this point, but my sense of touch grows stronger than ever. I feel the six tiny bites inflicted continuously on my muscular abs and slightly roar into my gag. Just then, all the tentacles simultaneously exert more suction force and take away my energy at a much accelerated rate. They tighten the grips around my bare body and suck on my body even harder. The tentacles on my dick then starts pushing and pulling, somewhat masturbating, causing it to enlarge by another shameful inch.

I cannot help but moan. Despite the strong gag, my cry and whimper of agony still comes off as a clear, unobscured sexual noise. I am on the verge of fainting as I realize my eyes are blank and temporarily blind, my muscles sore, my legs cramped and head heavy. But I know this is nowhere near over. The tentacles continue to suck and grip and tighten and touch and caress and tauten and slurp and drink out my energy. I figure that if what this guy is doing is to deprive me of energy, it is going to take a whole lot of time. I have a gigantic and monstrous capacity of magical power.

But Azuma is not stopping. Despite me completely regretting this, somehow I cannot blame it on him. I was the one who willingly volunteered to this. I was the one who gave him my word of letting him run things. So I guess I will just have to let him do it. Even if it means he is going to use me. Even if it means he is going to abuse me and sexually drain me. A _promise_ is a promise and I gave him one.

For the next two hours, the sucking gets more and more forceful. I try not to faint, I try not to vomit, I try not to burst in anger. But there is one thing that stands out from the rest- the most difficult thing not to do.

...

To try not to come.

...

I may not be proud to admit this, but the pain and agony are accompanied by pleasure. However little it is, there is pleasure somewhere provided by these tree roots binding me and the countless vines planting kisses on my body. Moreover, the pumping and the pushing and the pulling of the vines makes it even harder to hold my semen in. However, I am strong enough to actually hold it in. For two hours, I strengthen myself despite the teasing and touching. An average human or even mage should already be submissive by now. But I try not to be.

I feel the periodical breaths I exhale forcefully to calm myself down and repel my sexual desires. But then, a second later, all the vines and roots bind to me even more strongly. The vines on my nipples pinch and kiss at the same time, the ones on my abs plant hot kisses on the bulges, the ones on my hips start to tickle teasingly, the ones on my arms run up and down smoothly, sending chills down my spine. I swear I am about to lose it. My eyes are seeing stars, my hips are about to buckle, my arms are about to fall off, my penis is about to go limp, but I manage to hold it in, again.

Just then, the temptation gets even more intense. The tentacle inside my ass bombards within the inside and seems to expand greatly. It then starts to wiggle inside, vibrating strongly and vigorously. I feel my whole body shaking. My eyes that are almost closed then open wide again.

I feel the load of cum at the tip of my cock almost bursting out, running out, dripping precome. I now realize it is only a matter of time until I have to admit defeat and eject the essence of my manhood. I feel like taking my lightning sabers out and slaying all the tentacles and roots, but I have no magical energy left inside me. But then, suddenly and seemingly fortunate, the vines on my dick stop to push and pull.

I feel my cock relaxing a little. I heave a heavy breath, thinking that the pause was a luck sign to buy me some time to prevent climax. I try to think about the lives of my comrades and how they will depend on me to win the Games, but my thoughts are then snapped as the tentacles forcefully grips my penis again, much harder than before. I shout into my gag, and the load of cum runs at the tip again.

More drops of precome exit the opening of my organ, but the huge load still manages to stay inside. Somehow I get the impression that I am being toyed with. The tentacles send vibrations in me that are not enough to make me come, but enough for me to reach the highest level before climax. I heave another breath, controlling more breaths despite the forceful touching in all areas of my body.

I really wish everything would stop, but I have to face reality. The tree roots tighten every second. The tentacles would not stop. They continue to pinch harder and harder, suck more and more forcefully, kiss more and more passionately, rub more and more sensually, until I am unable to take it anymore.

However, then, exactly as I wished, all the tentacles stop moving. My eyes widen in surprise as I feel somewhat contented with the st-

...

All the vines immediately resume attack, more hardly, forcefully, passionately and sensually than ever before. The immediate shock sends me up on a platter of euphoria. My eyes widen so incredibly greatly as I feel the load of come completely close to exploding.

However, before that happens, a small tentacle thrusts into the opening of my cock, sliding into the tubing. It pushes inside my urethra, as it shakes the narrow tube, pushing and pulling, wiggling inside, plugging the leak of semen.

I feel intense pain searing the tip of the cock as the tentacle withdraws itself, letting a small amount of semen to escape. The tentacle then pushes back inside, pushing the load of semen inside, then moves back again. Small blobs of gooey white liquid escape my penis periodically.

I count the number of times the tentacle pushes and pulls, and after about thirty, my whole cum load is empty.

However, the tentacles are not stopping. They still continue to suck and kiss and pinch and caress and rub at the same exact places as before. When is this going to stop?

I then force my head up and look into the dark sky as I realize this is painfully never ending.

* * *

That is a summer greeting to all my readers. Please review, subscribe or favorite. If demands are good I will continue this fic. If not, ...well, I don't know.


	4. The Torture Continues

**Author's Notes**: Before you begin reading, I would have to say this is quite a short chapter despite the long time I took to complete it. I scarcely found time to write this, but finally I sat down and actually did the deed. Anyway, I do hope you like it. On a side note, I thank you for reviewing and subscribing and all that goodstuff.

**Warning**: Yaoi, Bondage, things of the sort.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine. This fanfiction is created solely based on my unhealthy obsession over the series created by the rightful Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar had never been a believer in the theory of _karma; _the give and take; the balance in forces of the world- virtue repaid in goodness and evil in badness; the _equality_. But ten hours that seemed a lifetime of custody in the hands of a mage whose face he had never even seen and whose name he had barely known changed his whole outlook on the world- made him see all the bad things he had done to his comrades before, and the bitter realisation that this may be what he had to pay to equalise the bad deeds he had done.

"I have to get through this. Be strong, Laxus. Be strong. For your comrades.." Laxus wailed into the writhing tentacle squirming along the slimy walls of his mouth. As he did, he felt his tongue drag along the large tentacle occupying the space, caressing the structure and feeling the slimy, gelatin-covered skin.

Within an hour, the tentacles have grown more powerful than he had ever known. Laxus noticed some of them morphing into morbidly thin hand-like structures, having five skinny finger-like protrusions emerging from the fleshy inside and clinging onto his skin more grippingly. He also noticed the one in his mouth spewing out greater volumes of liquid into his throat, causing the tiredness in him to press further- his eyes enervated as do the jaws, the muscles slowly weighing in and caused him to lose even control.

He then felt tiny flicks on his nipples, swift brushes and whisks upon the nubs of his chest. He twisted his face languidly, looking downwards to find the two tentacles that used to attach themselves to his nipples having evolved into two perfect tree-skinned hands. Two of the fingers then pinched the nubs, twisting like screws before clawing them with the fingernails until the tip of his nipples swelled red and raw.

"Ahhh..." Laxus moaned, his eyes closed.

Almost simultaneously after, many of the tentacles over his body grew fingers by the tip- evolving into _hands_. They then moved around, slithering like snakes upon his wet body, discovering new areas. A pair moved to his shoulders and began massaging, while another pair stuck onto his upper chest and attacked the skin with forceful massage, moulding the muscles like wet flour.

Two of the hands travelled towards Laxus' buttocks and held them firm, one in each supple palm. They began to squeeze before pulling the buttocks toward different directions, greatly exposing his hole. The tentacle that was already inside grew fingers as well, but unlike the ones all over the rest of his body, the fingers were long, intricate worms. They lubricated the passage of Laxus' hole and easily wiggled themselves in incredibly deeply that Laxus felt a churn in his abdominals. From within, the pain radiated throughout his stomach, somehow feeling like needles were poking all the way from within his digestive passage. Feeling like purging, Laxus swallowed hard, which brought another huge blob of the depressant plant juice accumulating along his tonsils.

"Shit.." he demurely mouthed into the thick tentacle in his mouth. However, it was far from over. The six tentacles clinging to his abs, one on each six bulges, clawed with their newborn fingers, crumbing with forceful claws while delicately running their thumbs on the surface of his skin. Laxus felt six occasional pinches on his six-pack abdominals, while noting his power escaping in an accelerated pace.

Some hands then ran to his biceps, massaging the firm muscles, pressing their sets of fingers upon the surface, feeling and caressing his majorly built arms. Laxus felt his eyes grow even more blurry, trying to stay awake despite the heavy effect of the drug in the liquid he had been drinking. He then felt his scalp being massaged. A pair of hands have set ground on the top of his head and carefully running their fingers along the skin of the head, dragging along the yellow spiky hair and caressing the skin. The sound of his hair rustling drowned in the cold wind of the night, yet his sweat flowed out of him like a creek and his inside felt hot.

A hand then brought itself to Laxus' neck and slightly encircled round the muscular nape. The thumb of the palm pressed against his Adam's apple, pushing the bulge down forcefully. Laxus helplessly growled in pain alongside swallowing more of the dense drugging liquid.

The tentacles wrapped around his dick have evolved into hands as well. If his eyes could still be trusted, there were three hands forcing their lengths upon his erect penis, all three rapidly masturbating on his cock, further increasing the size and length of the already-large manhood. The hands pushed and pulled quickly, moving significantly quicker than any other hand on his body. Laxus tried not to prematurely erupt, but the mind-blowing pressure could easily thwart him over the edge and cause him to cum for the second time in less than two hours.

He did not know if it was the embarrassment of it all or the purity of his mind, but somehow he managed to push his seed in for at least some more time. Laxus squinted his eyes, negating the blurry vision to focus on the many hands on his body. Only then did he notice how scary-looking they were. Skinny and thin, there seemed to be arthritic bones heavily exposed underneath the scaly skin. It seemed like there was not even a tissue of muscle encasing the bones, looking plainly like thin branches of wood. They looked fragile and too delicate to be touching his body. If he were not tied up here and there he could break those hands with an easy snap of a finger.

But he noticed one of them growing larger. He focused closely into the one hanging on his shoulder and saw how from the inside, there was a gestation that looked like worms spinning around in yarns, thickening the delicate hand from the inside. The tree hand gained heavy muscle mass somehow, and somehow he felt like his hand was going to tear from the weight. He looked at around five other hands scattered on his legs and chest grow muscles as well.

It took less than ten minutes for most of the hands grow mass. Soon he felt his whole body being dragged down and his feet feeling numb due to the downward weight. His hands ached due to the tautness of their connections with the tree roots tying him up. He also felt the tentacle inside his mouth having grown into a giant caterpillar-size hose that spurted out even more immense volumes of drugging liquid.

The grips of the muscled hands grew even tighter. The ones on his chest ached his nipples so much, so do the ones on his six-packs. He felt like his legs were going to deconstruct from the pain, yet the hands on his penis had made his organ even longer and harder despite having come once. The fingers all over his skin ran their way up and down from his biceps and Laxus swore the thought of that alone could throw him over the edge and make him come again.

_Damn, the drug is incredibly inflicting damage on my brain_, thought Laxus as his face grew pale and his eyelashes batted unsteadily. Honestly nothing of this was pleasurable to him. He wanted all this to stop. STOP. He wanted so badly to return to training for the Games, or at least go home to Magnolia, see his guild mates and throw in the air crystal mugs of ale. In his mind flashed the faces of the strong people in the guild- Erza, Natsu, Gildartz...

How they would laugh and snidely sneer if they knew of this unspeakable torture he was undergoing... "_But this is for them anyway, Laxus.._", he reminded himself constantly.

Just then, he felt the huge thing shoved up his ass thrust even deeper. Laxus immediately felt the urge to purge out some of the liquid drug stocked in his mouth while trying not to have his hips buckle. He then felt the digits of the seemingly human hand inside his buttocks slide through the prominent divide, slightly converging with the smooth inner lining of his asshole. He tightened his buttocks together, but the hands on his muscled thighs spread them back apart and made his move futile. Two hands slid up the surface of his buttocks, pressed against them so that they were slightly non-intact with the surface of the tree, before lightly spanking the veneer of his buttocks.

Meanwhile, the hands on his abs were as busy as six bees. They kept crunching and biting and pinching on the six bulges on his well-defined stomach, planting kisses with the pressing of the tree-skinned hands. Laxus involuntarily let moans out of his vocal cords to blend with the noises of the tree hands made in contact with his skin. The moans became more uncontrollable as the hands on his penis started to secrete some sort of warm, gooey liquid, which lubricated the masturbating movement of the hands on his cock. Laxus still had not comprehended the full extent of Azuma's completely deranged imagination, which led to the completely psychotic treatment he was having.

Laxus felt like a shot of cum was about to escape the tip of his manhood, but suppressed it despite the ever-strong curls made by the fingers up his nipples. On his chest, his nipples had grown hard and red due to the incessant nipple play by the tentacles. Laxus felt hotness boil inside him, "Ahhh... My nipples feel so good..."

"Wait, did I just say this felt good?!" Laxus chimed loudly in his head. "No way. There's no way in heaven and earth and hell I am letting my desires curb the better of me in this."

He let out a strong breath from his burdened nostrils, closed his eyes and tried to not be occupied by the touching of the rough, brown tree-skinned hands. However, he could not. The touching and petting and pinching and rubbing and spreading and penetrating became even more intense by the second. More sweat trickled down his temples while the fleeting heartbeats pummelled through his chest even more vigorously.

A hand slid to his pubic region and began to scour through the rough hairs crumpling within his crotch. His cock tightened some more, the veins now staining purple on the hard surface of his manhood while a sprinkle of precome dripped by the tip, escaping the firm squeezes of the couple of hands. "_It is near_", Laxus thought.

Another pair of hands slid upwards- toward his underarms- one on each. Both ran circularly, darting through the thick strands of hair culminating in the area, making round patterns on the hairs, tickling Laxus and sending jolts down his spine.

"Stop..." Laxus begged like he had never done before. But Azuma knew no such thing as 'stop'. From there, two seconds is all it took for the hands to conquer Laxus. They scratched his body until his stomach caved in, his head banging from side to side in pure ecstasy, his eyes staring blankly into the dark sky while blobs of white, cold liquid escaping his mouth and dripped onto his body. His penis grew even tighter and soared even taller, the hands cupped into it squeezing so tightly he could cry. His buttocks pained immensely as the huge tentacle, or hand, up his opening pushed even deeper alongside widening the tight hole. He felt his stomach growl in pain as part of the hand reached climax.

The hands slithered like snakes, brushing the warm liquid and spreading it on his body like a knife would do to butter on a piece of bread. He really wished it would stop despite his earlier promise that he would not ramp down. He wished the hands would cease to rub and squeeze and slither around and caress and simply exist, but he realised this was no dream. He realised he was in no dreamland where flowers and daffodils scatter in the fulfilling winds and the sun shines ever so brightly over the promontories of warm terrains. He was in the real world, and he realised at some point he had to accept the fact that it was happening.

He realised Azuma would not back down on his word, and neither would the hands on his body and up his ass stop rubbing and squeezing and slithering and caressing and existing. They _existed_, and they existed for a purpose- to do this unspeakable form of torture.

And when he finally realised that, a large shot of semen exploded, gestating from within his dick and sprang from the tip, completing Laxus Dreyar's disgraceful second cum shot.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, many fics start slow and small before delving into better and more complicated plots. Please review if you would like me to "_delve into better and more complicated plots"_.


	5. Is It Over?

**Author's Notes**: Ugh, so long right? Anyway, here is the chapter. Thank you for the kind comments, follows and private messages which ultimately urged me to sit down and write.

**Warning**: Men's Love, bondage, etc.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine!

* * *

IS IT OVER?

* * *

"Pant... Pant... Pant..." Clouds of warm air escaped Laxus's nostrils- a spherule of steam vaporised into the air seconds after the massive cumshot escaped his strong cock, marking his seventh ejaculation in a row that dreary night. His eyes had become tired and unreliable, but he could see the barrier of trees that used to surround him having deconstructed and the _Vinixian_ bushes wilted into sombre, dead grey leaves.

In the midst of the grey sky, now turning rather yellow, above him, Laxus realised he had not slept the entire previous night. The exhaustion became even more evident to him when his limbs rapidly grew numb, most likely due to the insane tree arms clinging to him for the past long hours. The hands had stopped then, and the rays of the sun had slightly crept up his weak eyes.

Seven ejaculations. Seven is what it took to make them stop. The hands simply dangled, still gripping to his irritated skin. The tentacles are still in his mouth and up his ass. Just the one in his mouth stopped producing the liquid. The rest just no longer moved.

_It's finally over_, Laxus thought. _Over_.

He could sleep now. Sleep in peace. His eyes went as far as almost that, the ocular muscles literally vibrating when he brought his eyelids down, closing on his eyeballs.

Laxus told himself. _Sleep now, Laxus. When you wake up, you shall forget this ever happened. This unspeakable night. _Seconds ticked away and became minutes. His weak hands unmoving- hanging feebly, he sank himself into the darkness. His eyes knew nothing as awake.

"_Snap__._" He heard the twigs of the tree he was still tied up to breaking.

Laxus ignored it.

...

"_Slither_." Slowly, he felt the tree hands on his body withdrawing themselves, releasing contact from his weakening body. Somewhere down in his mind he felt it. The movements of the hands made him shiver, reminding him again of the long hours of his torture.

Again, he ignored it.

...

Minutes passed by- Laxus now deep in sleep while away from his dormant state, all the hands had withdrawn from his strong body. He sank deeper and deeper... To the deepest depths of dark sleep. Unknown to him, the tree embracing him the past never ending hours began to withdraw as well.

The leaves wilted and fell off onto the ground. The branches pruned themselves and joined the body of the trunk. Chunks of wood fell back and the trunk shrank into soft yet unyielding human skin. The bottom of the tree divided itself into two separate entities- two separate legs. The tree morphed completely. Into one naked human form.

...

**Azuma.**

Laxus' body was no longer supported as the tree turned human. He began to fall forward, his head face down, his eyes still closed in sleep. It was as the smallest fraction of the next second, the slightest tick of time, did Azuma briskly bring his two hands forward, reaching immediately around Laxus' firm yet aching stomach ahead of gravity and caught him in time as his face almost crashed into the marshy ground of Tenrou.

_ For the first time, they touched. _

_..._

Azuma pulled the large body upwards until it stood upright before properly seating him down, slowly, and eventually laid him on the ground.

Laxus' hair was messed up. Azuma ran his fingers over the course of the yellow spikes and brought them gently up, leaving his forehead exposed. He then grabbed Laxus' arms and straightened them to the sides of his body, just across his hips.

Azuma noticed Laxus' prominent body covered in the grease of liquid. He palmed through from his neck and across his chest to even out the wetness. "This should keep him warm."

He then noticed the Fairy Tail mage's limp manhood among the shrubs of his pubic hair. He took it in one palm and gently stroke it, using a thumb to pull down the foreskin until he stretched it out to the extreme. "Seven times, huh?" Azuma murmured to himself. "I drained so much power out of him..."

The user of the tree magic then brought his face towards Laxus' dick and kissed the tip, licking off one last drop of the seed that remained in the area. He then smiled. "Thank you, Fairy Tail wizard." As he did, the slightest fragment of the sun showed itself through the gaps between the trees. The fog had cleared, and morning had risen.

* * *

It was dark again when Laxus woke up, his eyes as heavy as lead and his body even more. Laxus felt like not waking up, but then the memory of his friends being held captive forced his eyes open. He stared into an orange ceiling, orange or red or yellow, his eyes were still adjusting to the pain.

He let out an exaggerated moan from his dry throat and moved his tongue. He tried to rise up from the soft cushion beneath him. A bed? No, it is too low to be a bed. A futon.

_Yes, it is definitely a futon_, Laxus thought. He could feel the softness of a typical futon against his bare body. He was naked. But he couldn't care less- he could not move. He tried again. Not even a slight movement. _Again_, he thought. Still none. On a more desperate move, he tried it with his fingers.

A little. He could move his fingers a little. Hands? He tried to move his hands. He couldn't.

_I guess that's the limit, _Laxus thought. His eyes fluttered some more, jerking and batting open and close for a moment before he realised the yellowish orange colour in the room. A candle. There was a candle that lit the room up.

He then tried if he could speak, speaking out the first sentence that came up in his mind. "Where are my friends?" Laxus exclaimed into the room. He did not know if there was anyone. He could not even move his head to check. "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?"

After several short seconds, he heard footsteps inching closer to him, pounding on the floor. _Wooden floor_, Laxus told himself. A shadow overcame him and he could see, in the light of the candle, the figure of a man, dark-skinned, his hair like strips of gigantic confetti jutting out in directions, long sideburns joining the goatee, his body huge, if not the same size, larger than his own.

The man was perfectly clothed. "I am _the_ Azuma." Laxus' eyes immediately expanded and widened.

"Where are my friends?" Laxus replied without maintaining relevance.

Azuma smiled drily. "Don't worry about them."

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Laxus accentuated his word.

"They are still my prisoners, and so are you," answered Azuma sadistically.

Laxus tried his best and glared angrily. "YOU TOLD ME YOU ARE GOING TO RELEASE THEM IMMEDIATELY ONCE THIS IS OVER." If he could move, he swore he would tear the neck of this bastard.

"Yes, and this is not over."

"WHEN IS THIS OVER?! YOU TOOK MY POWER ALREADY!"

"Exactly, and due to that you are suffering the consequences. Haven't you realised that you cannot walk, stand or even sit? You had taken rest since the sun rose and now it has set- your power had not returned. I have to take care of you until everything of you returns normal. That is the least I can do."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! JUST LET MY FRIENDS GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Laxus angrily shouted. He felt his hands trying to curl up a fist and hurl a punch into the other's face. Only he could not.

"Stop that tone. It is not going to bring you anywhere. Let's speak with an equal, calm tone. Don't you want to know where we are now?"

"As much as I want to reduce you to ashes, yes. Where are we now?"

"An underground inn in Northern Fiore- barely before the international border." Azuma answered.

"North? Why so far?"

"Perfect, isn't it? Just us, secluded from anyone, and we are underground." Azuma then flashed a smirk. Laxus squinted his eyes in disgust. "Anyway, I'll cater to your every need until you get fine."

"I told you, you don't have to do that. Get out of my sight." Laxus ordered.

"Of course I can't. I regained my human form by taking advantage of you. I rendered you unable to perform the most basic of skills. It would be selfish of me to just leave you be. I'll just have to take care of you." Azuma said before he sat atop Laxus' pubic area, his clothed buttocks touching Laxus' bare cock. "_Just let yourself be taken care of_."

Laxus quickly responded. "NO! GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

"You're in no position to boss me around." Azuma formed a hand seal and the small potted plant that was by the corner of the room elongated itself, reaching for Azuma's hand. By its tip was a piece of cherry that fell on Azuma's cupped palm. "I don't think you can eat something this big yet," he said before placing the cherry into the space between his own lips, chewed and without swallowing a tiny piece, brought his face towards Laxus'.

"Oh my god. GO AWAY!" Laxus tried to push his head backward or sidewards to avoid the contact, but he could not move. He felt his lips touched by Azuma's, and the taste of sweet cherry overcame his cavernous mouth. Azuma dumped the small, chewed pieces into Laxus' mouth, and with some unnecessary effort he deliberately coughed to try and spit it out. Yet, to no avail, Azuma's mouth was still clinging to his. He began to press forward, causing pain in Laxus' skull.

"Ugh," Laxus uttered in slight pain. Then he forcefully exclaimed, "Get off me!" However, his tongue was braced and immovable; the words he sounded came across incoherent and unintelligible.

Despite that, Azuma seemed to understand and pulled away, only to grab another piece of cherry from the long vine extending from the opposite space. Before he could do anything, Laxus cut in, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No, I'm just helping you chew so you can avoid doing it. I insist." Azuma replied casually as if kissing was nothing to be disputed over. He then nibbled on the fruit before disposing it in Laxus mouth, kissing him for the second time. "This time I'll mix it in for you," he whispered when his mouth was barely greater than an inch towards Laxus'.

Then, Azuma slid his tongue in between the opening of Laxus' mouth and swirled it inside, throwing cherry pieces all over Laxus' cavity. Laxus feeling rather disgusted, he tried to move away, until he realised he could not move his head. He was quite sure Azuma noticed his trying to evade the obvious sexual harassment, but he also noticed the fact that Azuma simply did not care. He continued swirling his tongue, scouring for Laxus' in search of battle. Soon Azuma reached his hand for another piece of cherry while keeping the kiss intact. Laxus yearned for air but Azuma gave him none, and he felt like biting the tongue slipping into his mouth, but the kiss seemed to jar the movement of his jaws. The shifts between cherries were ruthless, Azuma placed the cherry in between Laxus' lips and chewed from there without letting Laxus escape one bit of the kiss.

They kissed and kissed, with biting of cherry pieces and throwing tongues at each other. Their salivas and essences blended though Laxus was nowhere near contented. Cherry after cherry, Laxus felt his anger grow even more. However, he lost the passion to fight back with words as those were his only weapon. With all his energy sapped, he was no more than a deformed piece of immobile human.

They kissed and kissed, Azuma dominating the oral sex for hours. Soon the tree by their side had been ridded of fruits. The cherries had been leafed through and empty. Azuma then ran his fingers through the trunk of the small potted plant and honey trickled on his digits.

He inserted his fingers into Laxus' mouth and fed him honey. "Laxus, lick my fingers."

Very hesitated but hungry, Laxus immediately licked the honey off the fingers. Even more sweetness came over him. Laxus was basked within the essence, trudging his tongue along the course of his rough fingers, felt his nails and nibbled softly on them.

Azuma then proceeded to grab more honey and let Laxus take in more. Drip after drip, Laxus became more fulfilled, his empty stomach starting to fill up. Yet he felt filled in a completely different way- his manhood started to rise up. As he realised that, his eyes flashed open and he stopped moving a muscle.

"Why are you stopping?" Azuma concluded.

"I think that's enough." Laxus stated unclearly with Azuma's fingers still gobbled in his honey-filled mouth.

"No, you need to eat more to recover. That is definitely not enough." Azuma said before spreading some more honey on his fingers. He then brought his fingers towards one of his nipples and slathered the sweet semi-solid gelatin across his chest. He then lifted his buttocks up and moved forwards until he sat on Laxus' stomach.

"What are you doing?" Laxus quickly asked.

He bent forward and exposed his chest right above Laxus' watery mouth. "Lick it."

The yellow-haired wizard looked away from the somewhat arousing spectacle. A perfectly shaped chest coated with honey. _Lick it, Laxus,_ he told himself. But he did not. Of course. However, Azuma proceeded to force the nub into Laxus' dry mouth. "Lick it." Azuma taunted. "You know you're hungry."

It was somewhat true. Closing his eyes, Laxus obediently followed the command. Using his tongue, he licked the nub and cleaned it off in one scourge. He licked several more times and savoured the honey before dampening his mouth with more saliva. "More..." Laxus muttered without compunction.

Azuma complied, and took a fistful of honey from the thickening tree branch, wiping it all over his pecs and letting Laxus clean it off like a ravenous dog. The S-class mage obediently dashed his chest with a line of sweet dribble. Azuma manoeuvred his torso right and left, up and down as to let Laxus lick more honey off his chest. Laxus could take no more as the ecstatic sweetness blew over him like a breaking wave.

Azuma took another handful of honey and glazed the licked parts to cover it with more honey. Then Laxus would lick it. Then Azuma would place more honey on his chest. Then Laxus would lick it, then...

It was endless.

It took the couple more than two hours of licking, and by the end of it, Laxus' cock was shamefully erect, and Azuma's chest was wet with Laxus' saliva. The Fairy Tail S-class wizard regretfully began a conversation, "Oh my god, what did I just do..."

"Consuming food. There is nothing more human-like than the mere act of eating. There was nothing wrong with it. By the way, there's honey scattered all around your mouth. Let me clean it for you."

"No! Stop! This is disgusting!"

However, paying no heed to Laxus, Azuma scooped over and bent to lick Laxus' lips clean. Oddly, when their lips touched, Laxus did not oppose him. Instead he let his cheeks grow red, matching the tone of the candle fire opposite his futon.

"So, now that you've eaten, what should we do _next_?" Azuma questioned. "You're quite filthy. I guess you need some cleaning up. You have been a mess since Tenrou. Do you mind?"

"Yes, I mind!" Laxus grunted. "Just leave me alone! I am bad enough as I am now."

Azuma seemed to ignore him as he stood up and walked over to the opposite corner of the room, where it was dark and unseen to Laxus. His head was still paralysed somehow and could not turn. When he returned, a basin filled to the brim with some sort of pellucid liquid was in his hands. He then proceeded to sit down by the right of Laxus' lying body, gazed upon the defenceless man before him and took him in one full view before letting out a pleasant sigh.

"As I told you, you're in no position to command me. _**I** _**command_ you_**."

Laxus glanced back at him with a timid look on his face before he noticed Azuma grabbing his right arm, lifting the languid limb up and placed it above Laxus' head so that his underarm was exposed. He did the same with Laxus' other arm, fully exposing him from head to toe as he laid there helplessly while a prosecuting man claims to want to 'clean' him.

Azuma's smirk grew even larger as his eyes travelled from his relenting arms to his flaccid cock to his feet. Clearly unsettled, Laxus' biceps wildly pulsed. He realised he was fully exposed. _Were the hours in Tenrou going to repeat themselves? Was he going to be harassed again? Again?_

Then Azuma chimed in again after he noticed Laxus' emotional look. "Don't worry. I told you from the start I am just going to take care of you." He then dipped his bare palms in the basin, soaked it for a brief second and took it out. Light glimmered from the surface of Azuma's oily hands. Laxus could see the water was dense, probably denser than oil, and it looked like the liquid he was soaked with in Tenrou.

Azuma then took his hands towards Laxus' strong neck and began massaging carefully. Going round and round, his thumb pressing delicately on the veins emergent on his strong neck. He then brought his hands down towards Laxus' supple chest, causing the oil to trickle down the firm blades beneath his skin. Azuma gave pressure to the strong pectorals and squeezed them lightly.

_Make it stop_, Laxus thought as he was unable to speak a word.

Azuma proceeded to caress the yellow-haired wizard's nipples, pinching the nubs and using two of his fingers, encompassed them in full circles. He continued doing so for long speechless minutes, Laxus growing more and more tense, his sensitive nipples protruding. He continued rubbing the liquid around Laxus' torso with such excruciating detail until he came towards the portion of Laxus' body covered by the thick, white blanket.

Without hesitation, Azuma whisked at the blanket and threw it out of sight, revealing Laxus' manhood, which by the time had been slightly erect.

He smirked. With a slow gesture, he directed his hand towards Laxus' penis, his fingers arched to grab. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours as Laxus helplessly watched Azuma's devilish smile accompanying his devilish move to harass him. Azuma's hand moved even closer. It was half a foot closer. A quarter. A small fraction. A very small fraction of a foot.

An inch.

A quarter an inch.

A small fraction.

A very small fraction of an inch.

Laxus felt a tingle on the surface of his dick as Azuma's hand _almost_ touched him.

When the door opposite the room... _blasted_.

* * *

I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I get the chance to, though that entirely depends on how many reviews I receive. So please. PLEASE.


	6. The Rescue

**Author's Notes:** It took me longer than usual, I guess. But I finally rushed myself to finish this before Christmas, and as one of the reviewers said, this is an early Christmas present.

**Warning:** MxM, a little of torture, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters are rightfully the property of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The Rescue

* * *

You three idiots, thought Laxus.

His captor had stood up, his head gazing across the dimly lit room at the broken door. By its doorstep stood three dishevelled mages, clothes ripped and skin lashed with mud. Laxus placed his palm firmly by the futon, and sensed three fast-paced beats racing.

You three idiots.

"I'm sorry, Master." Freed said. "We came as fast as we could."

"The strangle was tough. But we escaped it, Master." Evergreen chimed in.

"And now we're taking you back, Master." Bickslow growled.

Laxus closed his eyes. He said nothing. Was it due to pride? Worry? Despair? Or relief?

"I did not figure anyone could break free of my wooden chains. You are worthy of my praise." Azuma said calmly. "But your efforts come to a halt here."

The tone at which he spoke was a cause of worry for Laxus. He was too calm, and too bold. Laxus felt the urge to command his subordinates to flee, but he knew it was beyond late. They were in no mood to not fight. And he was right.

In one quick move, Freed unsheathed his sword while skidding along the wooden tiling. "Dark Ecriture- Pain."

With one brisk look of the eyes, Azuma summoned massive roots which flailed like tentacles. The attack was deflected, sending the purple luminous chants back at lightning speed. Bickslow had then brought green lasers to speed Azuma's way, causing him to leap towards the other side of the chamber. He then raised both his hands, and three giant roots curled their way around each of his opponents, trying to capture them.

All three were immediately destroyed, slashed into pieces. "No attack will work twice against us," Evergreen spoke.

Azuma narrowed an eye. He then clasped his hands, and when he separated the palms, ten small yellowish-green balls floated in the air. Without hesitation, he flung all of them at once. With quick movements, Laxus' underlings dodged them, but the balls curved and followed their tracks. Soon enough it became harder to escape. Freed casted spells and Evergreen blew explosive dust, but with each of their attacks the balls grew larger.

"Those are energy balls. They sap the power of your attacks. It will be just a matter of time before your own attacks work against you." Azuma taunted.

It was difficult. But the Thunder God Tribe was nothing of ridicule. With swift movements, they carved holes into walls and gained themselves space. They escaped and escaped, ran and ran, and let the balls chase them.

"There's no end to this." Freed yelled at Bickslow while still speeding.

"I know, but at least we're not losing."

...

"Shit. We _are_ losing." Evergreen said alongside them.

"What?"

"Our point of coming here was to retrieve Master. And now the enemy is straying us away from Master."

"Master would not let the enemy do such thing. Master is powerful." Bickslow replied.

"Yes, but we don't know what had happened this past day. I know the enemy as a skilled manipulator from Grimoire Heart." Freed retorted. "He might have done something to Master that compromised his abilities. We can never be too sure."

"So what should we do?!" Evergreen bellowed.

"Wait." Bickslow suddenly stopped. He turned his body around, finding nothing was chasing them.

"Holy crap. The balls disappeared. This is all just a way to drive us away from Master, wasn't it?" Freed said. "How could we be so stupid?!"

"This is all your fault, Evergreen. You started yapping and we forgot what was our priority." Bickslow said.

"WHAT? If it were anyone you should be thanking, it should be me! You guys were the dumb ones to begin wi-"

"STOP IT." Freed yelled at both of them. "Now the enemy might as well have fled with Master."

He immediately flew back, and it took a second before the other two followed. Bickslow chimed, "Crap. So stupid. We are not upholding the title Master gave us." They raced with pounding hearts, running and flying and skidding and racing and trying to reach square one as fast as they could, and when they did, Azuma and Laxus had _not_ moved a step.

But they saw with their eyes, ten energy balls floating above Laxus' powerless body, ready to strike.

They stood with their jaws clenched tight. They did not know what to do, or say, or think. It was one of those frozen moments, where a second seemed to last a lifetime, and a bead of sweat would take hours to fall. They stood in silenced fear. What would happen? What could happen? What should they do?

"What are you doing? Protect your Laxus. Protect your Master." Azuma said at the three standing mages, before waving his hands down and the energy ball approached Laxus' body.

...

"RUN AWAY!" Laxus shouted. "DON'T PROTECT ME!" The words seemed to be distorted by space, and each syllable seemed to resound multiple times.

The Thunder God Tribe paid no attention to their Master's words and instead abruptly raced to his side. They quickly leaned in towards his naked body and covered it. Just in time before the green lights of immense power struck down. Blinding light blew up within the chamber and everything seemed to go white for a while.

* * *

I took a minute or so for the explosion to recede.

Considering the magnitude of the attack, it was a wonder that Laxus was unharmed. Not a strand of hair torched. But his three underlings were greatly injured, to what extent he did not know. Azuma approached him from one side, and using his foot kicked away the three damaged bodies that laid upon Laxus so that they scrambled upon the floor.

"You evil... What did you do to them? Are they dead?" Laxus asked in fear.

Azuma paid no heed to the question. From behind, he raised Laxus' torso up, slid his arms under Laxus', and raised his prisoner to a sitting position so that Laxus rested his powerless body on Azuma's with Azuma's hand underneath Laxus' armpits. Then, Azuma brought his palms towards Laxus chest, took both nipples, one in each hand, and slowly rubbed them in circles. "I like how your subordinates addressed you as Master."

"Are they dead?!" This time more forceful.

"I would love it if you start calling me Master." The rubbing was still constantly slow, but more sensual.

"I ASKED, 'ARE THEY DEAD?'"

"Call me Master, Laxus."

"ARE THEY DEAD, YOU BASTARD? ARE THEY DEAD?" Laxus tried to move his head around to flash a death glare at the man behind him, but it was to no avail.

"Call me Master."

"ARE THEY DEAD?!" Laxus exploded in a rage of anger, he shouted till his words echoed through the damaged walls. The beast seemed to regain power, but in truth he was as powerless as ever. Still, he could not move. A paralysed tantrum.

Silence took over for a while as the light of the candle wavered. The lightning mage began to shiver off the thought of losing his henchmen, his dear comrades.

"No." Azuma assured. "But they will be, soon, unless you carefully trace upon the instructions given to you. Obey me, and you have nothing to worry about."

Laxus gulped and his mouth flung open, relieved somehow, yet he knew he was going into a path darker than any he had taken before. "If I could move, I would damage you here and now."

"Yes you would, but you **can't**. You are powerless, and these three almost lifeless bodies around you are proof of your leadership incapability. You failed to guide your subordinates. Instead you let them suffer for the safety of your own. All due to your weakness."

Laxus stayed silent.

"Now their lives are hanging by a thread. Because of you. You are not fit to be a leader. You willingly fell into my trap, and you led yourself and your comrades into this mess."

Laxus stayed silent, still.

"It is time you step down from your leadership. Be my subordinate, Laxus, my subservient _underling_, and your comrades are safe."

Laxus felt Azuma's touch against his bare nipples. The constant rubbing. Shit, this bastard. The circles he makes around my chest. Yet there is none in my power that could oppose him.

"Call me Master." Azuma demanded one more time.

...

...

...

Laxus did not want to utter a single word. Not a yes. Not a no. But he did not have an option.

"Master."

* * *

So, I hope I can create a new instalment with HOPEFULLY juicy hot scenes. Well, all that **depends** on the number of reviews, follows, favourites, etc. and the amount of demand I may see, so you know what to do to see the next one come along quick.


	7. Square One

**Author's Notes:** I hope this chapter didn't take too long to come out. I realise I am not the best writer on earth, but I am trying to improve. So, please leave reviews and help me become a better writer.

**Warnings**: Man X man, bondage, rape(?), sexual harassment, foul language, etc.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Fairy Tail and its characters and this fic is in no intention of breaking the law.

* * *

SQUARE ONE

* * *

After that period of time I call an eternity, I returned to square one. The damn square one.

It was a dark place, some sort of a cave. An underground one, perhaps. Or a cellar. I did not really know, nor did I recall how I got there. The last thing I remembered was seeing the bodies of those three, then I fainted. No, I called him Master before I fainted.

I haven't fully known who he was, but it was within my admittance- he was a darn manipulator. He scrambled my life in fewer than days, and put me down on my knees, begging him. And I let him inflict that shame upon myself. To be honest I felt I could no longer bear the guild sign on my chest, not for another second. I had shamed Fairy Tail. I had lost myself to such a criminal, such a bastard, and so easily. The S-class title I owned meant nothing then, the title that signified the strongest of the strongest, now belonged to a man of weakness- a slave.

A slave.

That word pierced my heart, literally. Every time I thought about it I felt a part of myself die. I was a leader, a leader meant to carry on the will of the great Masters behind me, and now I am a slave to a stranger.

Truly, I could not live with myself. I could not protect even my underlings, let alone raise myself to the bars of Gildarts, or Gramps. Especially Gildarts.

Gildarts.

The strongest in the guild, second only to Gramps. He was always the father I never had. A strong warrior I hope to someday become. I used to wait by the gate when tales of his returning reached my ears. And I would raise a fist the moment he showed up. And I would lose. It was all fun, yet it was all behind me. I failed him. Him and everyone else.

For all I know, I was in a pool of glowing water. Not scalding, just warm. Warm and luminous, faintly glowing pale white. Occasionally I would see vapour escape into the air. Meanwhile my hands were tied by some sort of metal chain, spread high in both directions. Under the water my feet were also tied, and my stomach was at the level of the water.

It was not too deep. Nonetheless, I realised I was naked and hard. I could feel the hot water sting my testicles, yet strangely my cock was erect. Was it the bondage that aroused me? Or was it the thought of being someone's slave- that my body was for the pleasure of another? Or... was it because I thought of Gildarts? No, no, no. It must have just been something caused by the lack of sleep. Stop this madness, Laxus, I told myself.

The water around me then bubbled. I tilted my head down and felt something dark grip my feet. I have felt this before. The damn root. It crawled up towards my torso, then to my back, and morphed. My heart pounded once, hard. Azuma. I forgot he could do that. He hugged me from behind, his large arms clinging to my stomach and his head snuggled next to mine. He then kissed me on the shoulder- passion was obvious from the intense way he sucked and dug into my collarbone.

"Where are my friends?"

"We'll settle that later. First, let's continue where we left off," he said. "I cannot maintain my human form for too long, not without your energy."

"Tell me first."

"I said, later." He proceeded to slide his hand down my legs and grabbed my hard dick in one quick motion. I gulped. I could feel my feet tense, my toes gripping the soft sand at the bed of the pool. My face muscles tensed and my cheekbones stung. He continued sliding his palm up and down my cock, swiftly and smoothly. The liquid we were soaked in somehow acted as lubricant. Consequently, it did not take long before my dick expanded another inch.

I clenched my fists as he carried on dragging his palm up and down my cock. My breaths grew thin, my feet felt static running through it. I had never experienced this before.

Is this what it feels like being with a man?

...

Meanwhile, his face had quickly moved towards my neck, and kissed it. Then, he went up towards my face and pecked my cheek with his lips. His hand was still masturbating my penis, and with each swift motion my dick stood more upright.

"Just relax. Relax. What you need to do is relax," said Azuma.

Of course it was not easy to do. A freaking giant was clinging to my tight body and that giant told me to relax. _Shut up_, I wanted to tell him. _Shut up_. But of course even I knew it was discourtesy to say that to someone with the upper hand. I was in no place to advance and if I was forgetting one crucial point my three stupid subordinates were in his custody. Why do they have to be so damn weak?

I snapped back to reality to see Azuma morphing his upper body into a snake-like vine. He slithered around my torso in that form so that our frontals meet. He turned human again, and our eyes met. Mine were scared and helpless eyes. His were hungry. Hungry and devilish. Then I remembered I have never looked at his face this closely before. To be honest his face was not all bad. He had no horrible scars and if not for his weird hair I would say he was quite in style. For a moment I was lost.

Then I snapped and looked away from his eyes. And that was when I realised he was completely naked, just like I was. Then I remembered I have never seen his body this closely before either. And truly, his body was gorgeous, perhaps the physique a maiden wishes for. His legs wrapped around mine, his hand on my hard cock, it almost felt like we were a couple in the middle of a glowing ocean in the darkness of the night.

Just that we were in a small pool and I was tied up. It felt pretty close. I then drifted my sight back into his eyes. His stare had not changed. It was still hungry and devilish. But mine had. At least a little bit. I think I could somehow begin to understand his position. If I lost my human form I would definitely do anything to get it back, even if it meant I would have to suck on the semen of a man. Though I still could not forgive him for nearly killing my tribe and practically raping me.

He then kissed me. I could feel the heat at the bridge between our lips- the point of contact where he sucked on my lips and all I tried to do was not get carried away. I am not even gay to begin with.

Not.

Even.

Gay.

I was shocked to the core when those three words repeatedly rang in my head. Not. Even. Gay. I am not gay. And I am starting to enjoy this shit. What the freak is happening in hell?

I am not enjoying this, I told myself. I am not enjoying this. I should not be enjoying this. Yet I slipped in my tongue into his opening and let our tongues battle it out. He fiercely pushed back. I did not let go. Our tongues were entwined together in one ball of intensity, sucking the other while trying not to release. I felt his strength, and I forced harder. He insisted even harder, and I did even more, until the need of air came and we broke the heated kiss off.

"That was..." I said, trying to fit words in between the need for heavy breathing.

"Hot?"

"New." After I said the word, Azuma resumed the paused moment of passion. His tongue slid quickly into my mouth, and this time I realised I was not losing. I knew I was the slave and he was the Master. I knew I should have let him win, but I pushed and sucked and twisted and coiled so dexterously he gave up and stopped his tongue from moving. I took charge and kissed the hell out of him. I shortly opened my eyes and saw his red flushed face. I blushed myself, and continued kissing him in the mouth.

I was not going to lie. For a moment there I turned gay. It was one of those moments you did not know would ever happen in your life. Never in a billion years would I thought my three month training trip would end up with my being the kissing partner of a past archenemy.

I broke the kiss off again. I lost breath. It was not that I was not used to kissing. I was used to kissing. A lot. I was just not used to kissing a guy.

Immediately after the vehement moment of heat I felt guilty. What did I just do? Did I just kiss the guy who kept my friends captive? He's an enemy. Why were you kissing him, Laxus? Because I liked it. No, because I just wanted to get it over with. Or maybe it was because I liked it. Either way, there was no time to think.

Scouring for breath, Azuma stole even more from me. He kissed my neck, sucked hard, then travelled down towards my chest. He breathed hevily near my nipples, then took one in his mouth. He licked it clean first, applying his wet saliva on the nub. He licked and licked repeatedly, before biting it hard, sending my head throwing, searching for air.

"Uhh..." I grunted.

He then licked it slow again, going at a steady pace, then bit. Then licked. Then bit. It seemed like an eternal sequence of licking and biting and teasing and wetting. It was unbelievable. And i did not know if that was in a good or bad way. Honestly, I could not say I hated it. Though I could not say I loved it either. It was, like the kiss, new.

He went to the other nipple and did the same exact string of things. He licked and bit, then licked again. With the harassment, the difficulty of staying unperturbed dawned on me. It is hard to ignore that some guy is sucking on your nipples.

His tongue stuck out as he travelled south towards my abdominals. Like a dog, he licked each of the six bulges on my stomach, patiently circling each ab. His soft tongue felt like a wet sponge dabbing on my skin. He reached my navel and slid his tongue inside, swirling around before finally going down towards my cock.

By then his head was underwater. Eagerly, the tree mage sucked on it, licking forth and back, from the head to my balls and back. When he needed air he resurfaced but only for a second before he went down and sucked again.

Meanwhile, his hands travelled upwards and felt my abs, rubbing on my stomach and reaching for my nipples. He travelled and travelled, his wet hands touching me in places I have never been touched before. Every piece of him seemed to make me understand nothing. It felt too absurd to be true that i could actually be interested in being a subordinate of his. But all that was true. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the kiss and the licking and the touching and the teasing and I enjoyed him.

STOP THAT. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU LAXUS? I shouted at myself sliently.

His mouth was still encased around my dick, giving me a pleasant blowjob. He licked and licked, and underwater he brushed the viscous liquid at my cock with every movement of his tongue. The wetness of my dick had become unbearable, and I knew I was close to coming.

He did not stop teasing me. Slowly, he massaged my tool, sliding his tongue around my balls and along the head. He repeatedly licked and sucked, and it took fewer than ten more gentle strokes before my essence was released into his mouth.

After a while, Azuma's head showed above the water and his face paraded a pleasant and contented smile. "Did that feel good for you?"

I squinted. "No. Of course not. Why on earth would I enjoy that?"

He chuckled. "You're lying. There's no way that did not feel good. You came a lot, you know."

"Shut up. I enjoyed nothing of that. I'm not gay, you know."

"You may not be gay, but this liquid we're soaking ourselves in, it's pretty concentrated aphrodisiac. It seeps into the skin and causes sexual arousal. Your dick will always be hard in the presence of this fluid, regardless of your sexual orientation."

Oh. So that was why.

That was why I felt good when touched.

I sighed. Don't worry Laxus. You haven't changed a bit. You have not turned gay and he has not bent you. You are still the same old, same old. Just remember, the revenge will be sweet in time. Now it just isn't the time. Yet. Indulge yourself in the trap, and you'll strike him back when he least expects it.

"So, my Tribe. Where did you keep them?" I questioned.

"Somewhere safe. You need not worry." He retorted. "Trust me."

"Give me a reason to. I can never be too sure. Bring me to them, or bring them to me. Give me one last proof, and I'm yours."

His eyes pricked.

"And I'm truly yours." I repeated.

"Fine. I'll bring them to you the morning." He replied. "Now sleep well."

Azuma exited the pool and into the darkness of the cave. I saw his naked figure walk away, his tanned skin merging into the velvet black of the cave's core. He left me confined in chains. In two or so hours I drifted to sleep, to the rocking of the faintly silver water, to the dreams of tomorrow.

* * *

I'm sorry but I don't think I can get the next chapter done soon. We'll see, though.


End file.
